Much Too Young
by Christina Conlon
Summary: Two characters thought to be dead turn out to be not so dead after all.  Now, they meet on the streets of the new-and-improved Capitol and have an innocent chat over ice cream.  All-dialogue one-shot.  Find out who the characters are by reading.


PLEASE READ:

**Hello, folks here at **_**The Hunger Games**_** archive. Thank you for clicking on my humble one-shot.**

**This one-shot is all dialogue, which means that there's nothing but people talking, talking, talking. I found this idea interesting, however, and wanted to give it a try.**

**Also, you will not know who the characters talking are until near the end of the one-shot, when they finally mention the others' name. Please don't skip to the end of the story just to find out who's talking. I, the authoress, would really appreciate it if you read all the way through. There are, however, clues scattered throughout the dialogue hinting at who the characters are, so try and see if you can figure out who they are as you read. ^^**

**One last thing: this is a ? x ? pairing, as in there are only two characters talking the whole time, and they alternate dialogue continuously, so you should never get confused. If you do, then let me know and I'll try to clean things up a bit. There are also implications to romance between the characters, but nothing too heavy. I wanted it to stay light and fluffy. So you've been warned.**

****End excessively long rant here****

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_** or any characters mentioned in this crummy one-shot. I own the idea, sort of, but only that. All other credit goes to the marvelous Suzanne Collins.**

**!~!~!**

"…Oh!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry– well, fancy meeting you here."

"Y-yes."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit flushed."

"Yes… yes, I'm fine."

"So, where are you headed on this fine April afternoon?"

"Just going out to get some ice cream. How about you?"

"Escaping the studio. It's far too stuffy to get any inspiration."

"That's an odd comment, coming from you."

"Perhaps. Mind if I join you?"

"To get ice cream?"

"Naturally."

"Okay."

"Mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"No, that's fine."

"Why didn't you go back to your district… after the war ended?"

"Well, I guess it's mainly that I like it here in the Capitol."

"Is that so?"

"Yes – the way it is now, I mean. I also like working here."

"Do you miss your family?"

"A lot. But we visit often enough for it to be bearable."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a bit surprised that you returned to your job after what happened."

"I am too, to be honest. I just love it so much, you know?"

"Yes. I feel the same way."

"You put your life on the line for your work."

"So did you."

"Oh! But don't think I'm staying just for work. There are other reasons, too."

"Other reasons? Like what?"

"Well… I… th-there are people that I…"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're flushing again."

"I'm fine, really. It's just- we're here."

"I think you're avoiding the question."

"S-sorry. May I please have some vanilla mint, please?"

"Don't be. I'm merely curious. I'll take banana bleach. Thanks."

"Do they have spoons for these?"

"On the table over there."

"Thank you; mine's already melting."

"Then you best get a napkin, too. It's peculiarly warm out, for April."

"Yeah…"

"Do you like it?"

"Mm, yes. I haven't had ice cream in so long."

"I'm guessing they didn't have much back home."

"Next to none. I don't even remember how we got it or what it looked like, just the taste in my mouth."

"Was it vanilla mint?"

"I think so. This tastes a lot like what I remember."

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"It's good that you can relive a pleasant memory from your past."

"Well, it's not like I have many to choose from."

"Yes; I can't possibly imagine District life."

"What's one of your fondest childhood memories?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. Maybe my first kiss."

"Your first kiss?"

"When I was eight."

"Eight? That's so young for a kiss!"

"Maybe to you. Here in the Capitol kisses are frequent and hold little to no importance. There's even a holiday based around kissing."

"Oh, my… I hope no one expects anything from me."

"I doubt it. Things are already changing, and it will probably be totally forgotten in a month or two."

"I hope so. I wouldn't want my first kiss to be so meaningless."

"So you haven't had your first kiss."

"Well, I hardly think an accidental peck counts…"

"Of course it does."

"…Oh. I was so sure I was still pure."

"One kiss isn't going to make you impure, you know."

"But… I wanted it to be special."

"It will be, I assure you. And you're still young yet."

"I'm not _so_ young! I'm already fifteen."

"That's young."

"Just a little… I'll be old enough to marry in just two years."

"To me, that's young."

"You're only twenty-three."

"Twenty-four." 

"Still, that's pretty young. And you look even younger."

"What does my age matter to you?"

"Oh… nothing."

"You're ice cream is melting. You might want another napkin."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just lick it off."

"Indeed."

"…Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry; that was just District instincts kicking in there. You know, waste-not, want-not kind of thing."

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine. Please, continue. Don't mind me."

"I think I'll go get a napkin."

"Of course."

"…So, what does banana bleach taste like?"

"Bananas and bleach."

"And it tastes good?"

"Despite all thoughts you might be giggling at-"

"Sorry."

"-it actually is very delicious. It's not real bleach, of course, but the two flavors blend and twist in the most melodic way."

"Oh, so now you're a poet, too?"

"An interesting notion, but I'm afraid I have trouble forming words."

"So that's why you use other ways to express yourself."

"Precisely."

"Well, I think you'd make a fine poet!"

"I'm afraid they may have spiked your ice cream, my dear – you seem a bit more giggly than usual."

"Well, if they spiked mine, they spiked yours too, because you just called me _my dear_."

"So I did."

"I should probably get going. Mother will get worried if I'm not home within the hour."

"Ah, there you go. Sobering right up."

"You don't really think they spiked our ice creams, do you?"

"I doubt it. It's a fascinating idea, though."

"Well, you're probably right. I doubt I'd be able to handle even a small amount of alcohol."

"Yes, you're very petite."

"Before I go, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you kiss anyone after… after your first?"

"No. It felt wonderful; the rush of emotions, but it didn't last. Everything faded away, including our feelings for each other. After that, I vowed to keep myself guarded. I think it will be even more extraordinary if I wait – saving everything for my wife on our wedding day."

"I feel the same way. I want my husband to feel special, like he's not just another guy who's only worth enough to put a cheap ring on."

"Very insightful, for a fifteen-year-old."

"Mother says I'm mature for my age."

"Considering the fact that you're able to handle your job, I'm not surprised."

"Cinna, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"What would you think of kissing me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"No matter how mature, you're still too young."

"You'd think that with all the… exceptions, that the Capitol has, they'd consider such a relationship okay."

"You have a point there. Unfortunately, pedophilia is still looked down upon."

"Oh, Cinna, you're not a pedophile."

"I'd like to think not. Nonetheless, the definition is 'physical attraction to an underage person of either sex'."

"I think they mean _little_ children, Cinna. Like six to ten-year-olds."

"I suppose that could be true."

"Am I… am I the one you have an attraction to?"

"No one else."

"Is it more than physical?"

"Yes. I usually take note of a woman's personality before her bodily appearance."

"See? Then you're not a pedophile. Nothing to worry about."

"…This conversation is slightly awkward."

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."

"You apologize too much. You actually quelled quite of few of my worries."

"Oh, that's good. So, what do you think?"

"You're still too young."

"But we just agreed that-"

"Society would disapprove. We could both loose our jobs. Not to mention your mother would be furious."

"…It could be a secret?"

"That's a terrible idea and you know it."

"Of course I do, Cinna, it's just that… it frustrates me."

"Don't worry yourself; it won't help anything. Let's wait two years and _then_ begin to consider it."

"Until then?"

"Friends."

"Friends… I think that sounds glorious."

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

"Well, it really is starting to get late now, so I should head back to the apartment."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I don't think mother wants any boys walking me home yet, anyways."

"Especially not an old fogy like me."

"Oh, Cinna!"

"I jest, I jest. Here, you go on and I'll clean up the ice cream."

"That is, what's left of it."

"Yes, I'll need quite a few napkins for this one."

"Well, I've got the early shift tomorrow. See you soon, Cinna!"

"I'll see you soon… Prim."

**!~!~!**

****You may now stone the authoress****

**In NO WAY was I trying to make Cinna sound/act like a pedo. And I had no idea about his age, either, so I just guessed. And I made him as young as possible so that they could be more 'compatible' or whatever. Only nine years apart! Go them! XD**

**So, here it is. My first all-dialogue One-Shot. In fact, it's my first **_**posted**_** one-shot. And it's my first Hunger Games fan fic, too! Well, today is just a day of firsts! :D**

**It's probably the first day I wrote about such a crack-pairing for **_**any**_** book/movie/comic/game at all. Hopefully you guys don't think I'm too strange. Even if you do, you can comfort yourself with the knowledge that they're both dead anyways, so it'll never actually happen.**

**But still, I find this pairing less crackish than Katniss x President Snow, Gale x Prim, and Peeta x Gale. So please, no flames.**

**Please R&R! I might possibly continue this if I feel like it (and if people want me to, although I'm not holding my breath).**

**~ Christina Conlon**


End file.
